Hunter X RWBY
by Walkman355
Summary: <html><head></head>In the wake of the Chimera Ant incident, the Hunter Organization is recovering and rebuilding as they prepare to send some of their senior members into the Dark Continent. But they need newer members, and Ruby Rose is just the person. As she embarks to take the Hunter Exam she will face many trials and make new friends, but will she triumph? (Act. I)</html>
1. HunterXRWBY

**Okay, so to those of you who haven't read my other fics, hello I'm WalkmanEXE. I am a big HunterXHunter Fan and I recently decided to make this fic featuring Ruby and the others as they take on the Hunter Exam for various reasons in order to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. It will be a periodical, and we'll soon see some of our beloved characters. I do say some, because I like me some fun times and canon. I'm just kidding, expect to see a bunch of familiar faces! Now begin!**

Ch. 1: New Beginnings

"No, absolutely not!" The older man fussed with his fifteen year old daughter. She was short and slender in a grey shirt and black vest/ skirt combo, with small metal guards for her shoulders. She wore a small red cloak and had black leggings with a rose pattered on them and tall black boots with red laces. Ruby Rose, however, would hear none of it.

"I am going to become a Huntress, Yang's going to take the test, and I'm going with her! You're just being an overprotective bossy pants." She huffed as she turned her back to the man who simply rubbed his temples and looked at their corgi Zwei who simply panted and barked back at him.

"No, I'm trying to make sure you don't run out and get yourself killed. I promised Yang if she could defeat the Ursa Major on the Island that she could go, and she did. You're still a child, and I don't want you to run off to get yourself killed." Taiyang lectured, "You mother, and Yang's mother both ran off pursuing this dream with me and now I am the only one standing. The life of a Hunter is difficult and dangerous, and I couldn't bear to lose you or your sister."

"But dad!" She whined as he raised his hand.

"No buts, this is final." He declared.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you and Summer were about Ruby's age when you took the test." A man said as he entered on an ornate silver cane.

"Oz, I really don't need you to interfere in this." He said as he scratched his head, "I'm trying to keep my family close so I can protect them."

"And by restricting their growth does that aid them or impair them?" He asked locking eyes with her father for a good while.

"I said no." He commanded.

"And I said yes." Another man added as he walked forward through their door as her father's fist visibly clenched. He had brown shaggy hair with blonde tips that barely showed beneath the hood of his cloak. He had the brim of a hat sticking out, and from what she saw of his clothing, he did a good bit of traveling. He wore a set of simple cloth pants and leather boots, with a shirt and a denim jacket. His eyes however were the most intriguing as they seemed to change color periodically.

"So, you've already made up your mind?" Taiyang asked hesitantly.

"If you want," The man asked revealing a strangely marked dice, as his eyes turned a dark crimson, "We can roll for it." Her father hesitated and he turned to Ruby.

"Gather your things and follow them to the boat. I expect frequent letters once you pass the exam, and if you come back here empty-handed I'm keeping you here, do you understand?" He commanded as Ruby didn't wait to hear the rest as she rushed upstairs to grab her scythe and rushed downstairs to catch the boat out of Patch. She ran down the road excitedly as she extended her arms like wings as she ran down the cobblestone path towards the port at the bottom of the hill. Patch was a small quaint island with green grass, simple cottages, and friendly people.

"Hey, Ruby where are you going in a hurry?" The old lady who tended the produce stand at the market called.

"I'm going to become a Huntress!" She called eagerly as the lady handed her a sack of food.

"Now you and your sister eat well and stay strong, don't cause Taiyang any stress you hear me?" She teased.

"I won't Mrs. White, now keep those fruits and vegetables fresh!" She called as she took off past the old woman into the market district where all the tradesmen had set up their stalls vending merchandise, food, and exotic wares. She looked back to see if the older men had kept up and was surprised they had kept up with her without changing their pace. She rushed towards the docks as the three men followed behind her discussing business. As she arrived, Yang was about to step onboard and she tackled her older sister.

"I got to go too!" She cried as her sister flashed a half-hearted smile.

"Great…" She chuckled as she stood. The older girl wearing boots and cargo shorts with a yellow V-neck and an aviators jacket.

"I thought you'd be happy." Ruby mumbled.

"I am!" Yang cried, "I'm just nervous because he's here." She said pointing to their father who gave disapproving looks. The man in the cloak stepped forward.

"If you will please board my boat we can get started." He said in a rush as the man their father called Oz ascended the gang plank quickly, and they quickly rushed onboard. The ship was a well-made brigantine that caught the wind well as they quickly embarked from the small island to the site of the Hunter Exam. "You might want to see the other hopefuls, get a grasp of the competition." The man said as they looked towards the hatch and walked downwards into the darkness. They looked around the lantern lit room to see many heavily muscled people with various weapons of all shapes and sizes as Ruby began to slowly bounce off the floor seeing them. The two out of place figures however, were a scrawny young boy with blonde hair, and an orange hoodie with a black denim jacket and jeans who had a sword and looked like he was about to vomit, and a cloaked figure who sat curled up in the very back away from the others.

"Hahaha, look boys, they sent us some girls to pass the time with!" A man declared as he stood and approached them with a few other men. The cloaked figure stood and joined the men as they laughed, "So the newbie wants in, eh? Well I'm sure there's enough to…" He began before the figure chopped him in the throat with their hand as he fell to the floor gagging and gasping for air. The other men drew their weapons as the boy jumped in to stop them, knocking one of them over the head with his sheath.

"You rang for a handsome hero." He managed to get out before vomiting and being hit in the face by a large man with an axe. The other men focused on the cloaked figure, and Ruby and Yang intercepted them. Ruby flipped around, delivering swift kicks to their faces and torsos while Yang took them all on in a brawl bashing face after face in as she ducked and weaved through them moving faster than they could follow. The man with the axe drew back to chop the stranger who ducked under the blow as their cloak was caught and ripped away, revealing a young woman with a white button down and a black vest with black pants and shoes. She drew back to strike this man in his chest, her fingernails extending like blades.

"ENOUGH!" The captain shouted as an overwhelming force shrouded over all of them, "If you continue to fight on my ship, I will kill all of you." He declared as that last statement seemed to echo, as Ruby fixed on his golden eyes and the room seemed to fade away until only the eyes remained. _I have to get out, I have to escape, he will kill me!_ She thought as the figure became menacing. The feeling passed as she looked around and everyone else had broken into a cold sweat like her, with the sheer presence of the man.

"We've got about a day before we arrive in port at Vale Harbor, this year's exam site is in Beacon City, so I hope you can all make it, because the test starts now." He said to their concern.

Within a few hours a storm picked up as they entered open water, and now there was nowhere to go except forward. The ship rocked and bucked as every man on board groaned and whined as they gripped their stomachs and heads in agony. Ruby and Yang walked around from person to person reassuring them that they would be fine as they handed out some medicine for motion sickness. Ruby was more worried about the boy, but unlike the others, despite his motion sickness he insisted on moving about and helping in any way he could. The girl from earlier sat in the back reading as the candle she had for her reading swayed and slid across the deck. A loud clap of thunder resonated with the ship as the whole lower deck was illuminated from the lightning, and the girl leapt from her position and clung to the beam above her.

"You're afraid of loud noises?" Ruby asked her.

"I-it's a legitimate problem, just like that boy's motion sickness." She fussed as she slowly climbed down from the beam and wrapped herself in her arms as she shook from the sound of thunder.

"All able bodied people report to the captain's cabin!" An older man wearing jeans and a "1-Up" T-shirt with an orange rain coat called to them. The boy rose and stumbled that way as fast as he could while Ruby and her sister followed with their mysterious friend.

Upon reaching the deck, the boy had to support himself on the railing as the deck was slick with water and had a reflective sheen. They entered the captain's room where Oz and the captain stood, "Well Ozpin, I haven't seen a storm this bad since I had 'that woman' on this boat."

"This could prove troublesome," He started before noticing the would be Hunters behind him, "However, it seems help has arrived. Gather round, we'll begin assigning you tasks."

The captain looked at all of them and then turned to his friend, "Why'd you bring the boy?"

"What can I say, he rushed forward when I mentioned that we needed able bodies. I like his determination." The man said with a smile.

"Tyler, your mean streak is awful." The captain said as he approached the boy as he looked him over. The boy flashed a grin and the captain suddenly clapped him in both his ears without warning. The boy fell to the ground suddenly as his eyes almost rolled back in his head, as he panted heavily the stood shakily, and had trouble focusing on anything in the room. The dizziness caused him to vomit, but afterwards he seemed to have a better sense of balance. "Well then, I like your determination as well. That hit should have cleared up your motion sickness if I did it right, that should have corrected your vestibular system."

He stood normally and looked around, his eyes showing a new form of clarity. "Thank you, sir." He said with a smile, "I'll pay you back one once I pass this thing." He finished with a cocky grin.

The captain smiled, "I'll be waiting. Now, I need to know your names if we're going to coordinate our way through this. And as another part of the exam I want to know why you're here."

"I'm Jaune Arc." The boy said, "And I'm here to become a Hunter like my father before me."

"I'm Blake Belladonna." The girl spoke, "I'm going to become a Hunter to put an end to injustice."

Ruby and Yang looked at one another, "I'm Ruby Rose."

"And I'm Yang Xiao-Long."

"And we're here to find our mothers who are powerful Hunters!" They said in unison.

The captain smiled and finally removed his hood, he had a bit of a rounded face with a stubble beard and a ratty baseball cap with the Hunter Organization Logo on it. His hair poked out of the many holes in his hat, as they saw it was chestnut brown with bright blonde tips. "Well then, I am the examiner of the Pre-Examination and Transportation Phase. Now, I'm going to let Tyler and Ozpin assign you your tasks while we try to ride out this storm. Dismissed!"

Ruby and her accomplices spent the next hour running around tying knots and making sure that the rigging was secure as the boat was tossed about by the waves. "Ruby, that line is about to come lose, run over and tie it down!" Tyler yelled as he and Jaune were trying to keep the sail open so it would catch the wind as the rain and wind made the sail dance like a piece of paper in the wind. Ozpin and the captain watched from the cabin as they all ran about, Yang taking it upon herself to work the sails near the bow of the ship while Blake ran about tying down all the knots once the ropes were in place. Ruby looked about and saw Yang having difficulty with one rope and rushed over to help her older sister get it into place as Blake rushed over to help them tie it off. They looked about satisfied when they heard the roaring in the distance as a large wave approached them at great speed.

"So um, what now?" Jaune asked Tyler.

The Pro Hunter grinned at the oncoming wave, "Pray." Jaune gulped and looked to the others who were all stricken with fear.

"What will you do now?" The captain muttered to himself as he watched them stand in fear of the coming wave. He grinned as he saw that Ruby was the first to act, climbing into the rigging at lightning speed without a word and began adjusting the sails to take on more wind and the others followed her lead as they secured the deck and took up positions on deck and in the rigging to make adjustments as they went. The captain took the wave head on and they rocketed over the wave and outward towards the open sea.

"Woohoo!" Yang shouted as Jaune screamed and Ruby and Blake laughed with the pro Hunters as the shot through the water like a bullet. Within the next few hours they arrived in port, where the captain let them off, as Ozpin was approached by a car and drove off without them.

"Well," The captain started, "Congratulations on passing, Tyler and I will take these hopefuls back to their home to try again next year. Blake, your sense of honor and duty is worthy of making you a Hunter. Yang, your strength and combat talent alone are admirable, so hone your other skills on this ordeal and you will blossom into a fine huntress. Jaune, your determination and courage in the face of overwhelming opposition is indeed impressive, but you need more skill in combat; the trials before you will be tough, and I hope you're up for the task. And finally Ruby, your ingenuity and ability to act and lead in a time of crisis is astounding, if you keep that level head I'm sure this will be easy for you. Now, your goal is to reach Beacon City from here, so I'd suggest taking a path through Forever Fall forest, there you will meet someone who will guide you to the exam site."

"Thank you captain!" Ruby said as she ran off to follow the others, "Wait, what is your name?"

"Me? Huh, no one ever seems to ask or care. I'm Walker, Walker Hembree." He said with a smile. "Now go on or you'll miss your window."

"Ah, you're right!" She declared as she took off at a breakneck pace to catch up with the rest.

"A lot of good rookies this year huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, too bad they have no idea what they're getting into." Walker replied grimly.

_Ruby's trials had only begun, but with her friends by her side and directions from the Hunter Walker Hembree, she was one step closer to becoming a Hunter and finding her mother, Summer Rose._

**Yeah, so I wrote myself into the story...oh come on, it's not like I'm going to make him a Gary Sue; I'm not that fucking shallow. Besides I actually took a test to see which Nen type I'd be as well as really think about myself as a person. So this guy will be as close to me as you can get. And some of my friends will be in here as themselves as well, but regardless. We shall see how Ruby and her friends handle the Hunter Exam and how they will manage under stressful situations. Read, review, favorite and follow my lovelies!**


	2. Forever Fall

**Well, it's taken me a while to write this and anything else really as I've been going through a financial and emotional crisis which has finally seen fit to resolve itself. I've taken three vacations over three weekends and dear God I want another one T^T BUT you all come first and so I must declare the most of my stories will be on hiatus until I can write again.**

Chapter 2: Troubling Times

_After a tough time convincing Taiyang Xiao-Long to let them go, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long embarked for this year's Hunter Exam. Crossing the treacherous ocean on the boat of Pro-Hunter Walker Hembree, they arrived at the port town of Vale with their new friends Jaune and Blake. Now on their way to Beacon City, what manner of tests will they face on their way to become great Huntsmen?_

"Ugh," Jaune groaned as they stood by the map of Vale, "I think that stinking captain messing with my whatever-he-called-it has upset my balance. The land feels weird." He finished as he gripped his stomach.

"Jaune, he corrected your balance by adjusting the flow of your vestibular system." Blake said as she rolled her eyes as Jaune's stomach growled, "And you're just hungry!"

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, "I guess the sea air really cleared me out, better refuel and get acquainted with the land again." He finished with a goofy grin.

"Well I hope you're buying because I'm starving!" Yang added as she approached with a slip of paper. "Besides you should reward me on finding out how to get to the exam easier."

"But the captain said to just head towards Forever Fall." Ruby said with a frown.

"Yes, but this is all one big test, so he could have been lying." Yang added, "You shouldn't be too trusting of others Ruby. Now I've analyzed what dad told us, the captain said, as well as what some people have said around town and the best way to go is actually by a train that runs through the forest itself." She said with a cocky grin.

"But my mom told me not to take the train." Jaune said with a confused look.

"I was told by a contact of mine that any mode of transportation is no doubt a ruse to take Hunter Hopefuls away from the exam site." Blake said flashing her phone's screen.

"Ah," Yang started, "well I-I found the information?"

Ruby laughed at her sister, "Well then it's decided, we take the forest path!"

Yang sighed, "Fine, how do we get there?

"It's my understanding you are supposed to take the direct route to the scenic nature hike." Blake added as she pointed towards the large blue banner with yellow writing that said 'Tour'.

They all stood in shock at how they had missed such a sign before carrying on towards the tour site joined by other Hunter Hopefuls and local tourists. "Welcome, one and all to the Grand Forever Fall Forest Tour!" cried the man before them who wore a green robe with black accents, a brown shirt and long black pants with strange white cloth shoes from some desert region. He had short black unruly hair and large glasses. "My name is Derek Anderson, and I will be your guide on this lovely tour through the dangerous and mysterious Forever Fall Forest! Now tourists if you will please cross over here to where I am, you're going to participate in this preliminary evaluation of these Hunter Hopefuls before you with me!" The tourists crossed the line, giggling like this was some big sort of game. "Now there's a good bit of you, how about you split up into groups of say, six people?" Ruby flinched and looked to her friends who seemed to be sharing the same expression.

"Hey, let's team up!" A boy called to them as they turned to look at him. He had black hair and bright orange eyes with pale skin and a slender frame. He wore denim jeans with tennis shoes a grey sleeveless shirt with a Phoenix on it and a black jacket with flames on the cuffs and sleeves. Next to him stood a girl who looked rather bored wearing a white tank top and a buttoned up beige vest. She wore khaki cargo shorts and sandals as she totted a sledgehammer on her narrow shoulders. They approached the group with confidence the boy practically bouncing off the street as the girl's stride couldn't be broken. "If we need six members I think it'd be best if we had a group that could indefinitely pass." The boy said with a grin, "I'm Pyron Kasai, and this is my sister Newt Peater."

"Those are interesting names." Yang said, "I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby."

"Hello."

"I'm Blake." The girl beside them added.

"And uh, I'm Jaune, the Hero of this story." He said pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"Cool!" Pyron said as he raised his hand to high-five Jaune who reluctantly accepted.

"Alright kids and grownups alike, I hope you've chosen your partners because here's where the real fun begins." Derek declared as he clapped his hands together. "The tourists here most definitely want to see something amazing from Forever Fall, so I've made a list of cards of cool places, plants, and animals to see. Bring your tourist what's on their card and I'll show you the way to the Hunter Exam, however if you injure the surrounding area or your tourist in any way. You fail." He said as he took off his glasses revealing his hazel eyes. "So make sure to succeed. One more thing, the tourist will tell you what they want to see, but under no circumstances must you look at their card. If you do, you fail. Now go on, your tourist will pick you."

Ruby and her group looked at one another as a young boy about six years old ran up to them. "Hi, I'd like to see the carnivorous kukuno if you don't mind!" He said with a grin. They all shared a concerned expression before setting off to find their target.

"That's a little cruel of you to do this year." A tourist said to Derek as the teams separated.

"A lot of being a Hunter is working off limited information to find something while protecting an innocent along the way. In order to learn they have to be tested." Derek replied, "Besides, since when did you care Victoria?"

She giggled, "Just wanted you to know how much of a jerk you are."

He smiled, "Right back at you."

_Further within the Forest_

"So this, carnivorous kukuno, does it eat people?" Jaune asked hesitantly as they walked along with the boy.

"Oh yes! It secretes a pheromone that humans find pleasing and then it gobbles them up, it's super cool!" He replied as he bounced along without a care in the world. They exchanged glances as they proceeded deeper into the woods looking for a plant which they knew almost nothing about. It wasn't long before they heard screams and a group of Hunter Hopefuls ran past them being chased by a group of oversized wild boars.

"What on earth are those?" Blake asked as one of the boars kicked off the ground and kicked a man in the back.

"Kenpo Boars, very funny if you ask me. Oh, and now they've spotted us!" He grinned.

Ruby drew her scythe and rushed in, kicking off strong and clearing the distance in one leap. The boar however, flipped overhead and got ready to kick her before Yang punched it in the spine and it thudded to the ground. More boars rushed their way and everyone got ready, Jaune drew his sword and his sheath extended into a shield as Blake drew her chain-scythe from her waist and threw it towards a boar, snaring it's legs as Jaune leapt in to stab it through the heart. The last of the boars tried to wake his unconscious companion before being caught over the head by Newt's sledgehammer as Pyron drove his sword through the boar Yang knocked out. "Disqualified!" The tourist with the other group cried. "Oh, did we forget to mention, if someone else takes your target you lose!" The Hopefuls looked at each other in disbelief as Yang turned to her group.

"We need to hurry! If it secretes a pheromone, we can smell it right?" She asked. Blake was two steps ahead of her as she climbed the trees quickly and took a deep smell of the surrounding area and began to move through the treetops. "After her!" Yang cried as they chased their friend to make sure she wasn't eaten. After twenty minutes of running they found their friend face to face with the deadly plant, along with a large bear.

"Blake, get out of there!" Ruby cried.

"Cru-tan, bear-bear." The boy beside them called, as the plant lashed out with lightning speed and snatched up the bear so the girl was unharmed as blood slowly dripped from the plants mouth as it made a sickening crunch as it chewed it's food. They stood horrified as the boy approached the plant and petted it's head, "Good Cru-tan, protecting the nice lady who let me see you! Good carnivorous plant!" He cooed as the plant actually began purring and revealing what appeared to be a smile. "Thank you for taking me to see Cru-tan, I'll go back with you now."

They began their long trek out of the forest and back towards the city where they looked up to see the banner changed to "Congratulations!" As one of the female tourists with Derek blew a party horn, "Congratulations on surviving the trials we placed before you!" Derek cried with enthusiasm as he danced about with castanets. "You were the first group to leave the forest! And as such, we will take you to the exam site as we are this year's Navigators! He declared pulling the woman close as the boy ran over to him.

"Did I do good dad?" The boy asked.

"Yes you did." He grinned.

"Dad!?" They declared.

"Well yeah, all the 'tourists' are actually my family visiting us in Vale just for the exam." He smiled, "So I made a little game out of it."

"But he's really young, and we had to find a carnivorous plant, and you're…" Jaune sputtered out before Derek raised his hand.

"I'm 24, and this is my four-year old son Virgil, and my wife Victoria. We're navigators for the exam this year since they're running a little short due to recent events." He replied. "Now, let's hop into my truck and I'll drive you to the exam site. Where are my keys?"

"You gave them to grandpa!" The boy replied as his father cried out.

"He's still in the forest! I'm coming papa!" Derek screamed as he took off at full speed into the woods as everyone just stood by with a confused expression on their faces.

"This is our examiner." Yang said bluntly.

"Yep." Ruby replied.

_After navigating the forest of Forever Fall, Ruby and associates gained two new allies and proceed to the exam's real location with the eccentric Derek. They face many trials ahead of them on the road to becoming Hunters, and more adversaries who are stronger than they could imagine._

**WHOO! DEREK! He's another of my real life friends and is our groups designated sexy man. He's got good brains but he is a bit forgetful and airheaded at times. So I think I captured him well. Now it's on to the exam which you all no doubt want to see, be prepared, for major characters inbound!**


	3. The Enemy All Around Us

**Well this took a while, but considering how many chapters I've cranked out the past few days, I'm on a roll! The Fuck Train has no brakes! Anyway, here we find our lucky heroes finally at the Exam Site, with perilous adversaries all around, how will they fair?**

Chapter 3: The Enemy All Around Us

_ After clearing the first phase of the preliminary examination, Ruby and her friends faced the trials of the examiner Derek and his mission for them in Forever Fall Forest. Passing with flying colors, Derek now escorts them to Beacon City for their examination, but now they will enter a den of lions; hell-bent to pass the exam…no matter the cost._

Truck was a mild way of describing the vehicle they were in; it was an armored personnel carrier that Derek had converted into a mobile lab for his experiments. Ruby and her friends bounced and bobbed in the back stumbling over each other as the mad scientist took off down the road at lightning speeds, blaring rap music from the driver's compartment. "You guys good back there?" He called.

"I think he gave me motion sickness again." Jaune said as he looked queasy.

"How far away are we?" Blake asked objectively.

"Eh about, maybe two minutes." He said as they all waited until they heard the car stop and Newt was the first to break out of the doors.

"Oh, sweet salvation!" She kissed the ground and laid down face first against the ground as if she was hugging it, "I will never forsake you again sweet dirt; you are the sanity beneath my feet." She looked up as Jaune stumbled out with Pyron, while Ruby and Yang walked out as if nothing had happened. Blake however was petrified in the back of the vehicle like a cat clinging to her mother in fear.

Derek approached them with a curious expression on his face, "Why are you all lying about we have places to be!"

They all exchanged a glance of fear and slowly followed the rap-loving, madman. He lead them through the streets pointing out things to them, "So there's Dust till Dawn, greatest convenience store in Vale, and their slushies are to die for. Oh, and there's Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. And if you ever need coffee, Oobleck is the place to go."

"Gesundheit." Ruby replied which got her a look of frustration from Derek.

"Oobleck is a coffee chain started by Pro Hunter Bartholomew Oobleck. It'd be more accurate to say that it was founded by a coffee bean farmer Oobleck saved when he tried to take a coffee tree that'd begun growing in an ancient ruin. That tree started his empire, and Oobleck became his name and image. It's pretty good coffee." He added.

"Oh," Ruby said looking to Yang in confusion, "So where exactly is the exam?"

"We're almost there." He said as they checked in to an airship which ferried them to the top of a cliff where a large building stood out solitarily like a castle. They stepped off and Derek quickly hurried them over to the large auditorium where hundreds of other people were gathered. A young girl about two years older than Yang stood at the door, with bright golden shoulder length hair, teal eyes, and a big blue bow tying her hair back into a ponytail. Her bangs hung over her forehead and she had large pink headphones on. She wore a pink V-neck T-shirt and a blue jean jacket with a set of dark grey track pants with a pink stripe running down the seams, with converse shoes.

"Yo Derek! These more newbies?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, they're," He started.

"What!?" She yelled.

"Well they're"

"What!?"

"Amanda! Headphones!" He screeched as she removed them.

"Whoops, yeah what's up?" She asked.

He twitched with anger, "These are the new candidates for the Hunter Exam!" He roared, panting like an enraged beast.

"Jeez, no need to yell." She said with a hurt look in her eyes, "Here are your badges, go inside please, but first pin them to your chest. You must wear these at all times." She said as she handed out the numbers 486, 487, 488, 489, 490, 491.

They went in and Derek tried to follow them, but Amanda put a hand on his chest, "Not you, we're going to have a talk." She said with darkness in her eyes and a stern look on her face. He gulped and as they walked further down the hallway they could hear the yelling until they reached the door. They opened it and looked across a sea of people all packed together varying in size and weaponry, but as soon as they entered a stout man in a grey sweatsuit with a blue sleeveless tunic over it approached them.

"Yo, newbies, I see you've made it to the big leagues. Well let me be the first to welcome you, I'm Tonpa!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Pleased to meet you Tonpa," Ruby said, "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang. With us are our friends, Jaune, Blake, Pyron, and Newt. How'd you know we were new?"

"Well coming on this year will be my thirty-seventh attempt, you could say I'm an exam veteran." He said with confidence.

"T-thirty-seven?" Jaune said with shock and unease.

"That's not something someone would normally brag about." Yang said to Blake.

"Yeah."

"If you need any help or have any questions, come to me first okay?" He said with yet another smile.

"Yeah we will." Ruby enthusiastically replied.

"Hey Tonpa, you seem like a smart enough guy to find this place thirty-seven years in a row. Can you tell us about the competition?" Pyron said, his eyes shifting from their usual warm look to something fierce.

"Uh, yeah." Tonpa said uneasily, "Well there's the man here with the most power, Number 102, Todo the wrestler. He took the exam two years ago and is back to try again." He pointed out a rotund man with a ponytail wearing a shirt and sweatpants, who was chowing down on a bento.

"Then you have the three year veteran, Number 10, Caradin Cross, he's about as strong as Todo but is probably lacking the brain power." This time the target was a young man about seventeen with shaggy dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. He wore a pair of camo cargo pants and a bright tan sleeveless shirt with black army boots and a black beanie with an orange X. He also donned and orange vest and scarf with black fingerless gloves and sunglasses.

"Who next, oh, there's Number 157, Zepile the Auctioneer, he was a rookie last year who was taken out too early so we don't really have an idea on his strengths." He showed them a man in a red suit with slicked back red hair and wild eyebrows.

"There's the veteran from four years ago, Number 44, Taurus, he killed a few people during a phase and was forced to leave, he's back now but who knows what that psycho will do." The man in question wore a large brown cloak with a bull's mascot head over his own head. Beneath he wore a black suit.

"Then there's the most dangerous two out of there, Numbers 117 and 118, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. They hail from Meteor City, a place that on government records doesn't exist. Most assassins and mafia are from there, and it was the birth-place of the Phantom Troupe. They took the exam five years ago at age twelve and almost killed the examiner because he made Nora cry." Tonpa said with a shudder. The boy in girl in question were indeed odd, the girl had bright orange hair and aqua eyes, sporting a pink shirt and a white and black jersey with pink fingerless gloves. She also wore a pink skirt with white knee high boots and a pink cap. The boy however had long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink streak in it and pink eyes. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a green sleeveless robe with golden trim and black and gold arm warmers. He also donned a pink sash around his waist and had a pink lotus embroidered into the back of his robe.

"I see, they will be difficult." Pyron said as he eyed the competition.

"Ah, I know! Here, I brought some juice to share with any new friends I made, drink up!" Tonpa said as he passed around cans of juice.

"Awesome, after that car ride I could use a good beverage!" Jaune cried as they all took the juice.

_Yes, drink up. I put a powerful laxative in the juice so that when you drink it you won't be able to pass the exam without diapers._ Tonpa thought to himself as they opened the cans and went to drink it.

The minute the juice touched Ruby and Yang's tongues they spat it out, "Uh, Mr. Tonpa, this juice tastes funny." Ruby said as Yang tried to wipe it off her tongue.

"Where'd you get it, a condemned vending machine?" Yang hacked as the others spat the juice out.

"Whew, that was close." Jaune said as he cleaned his mouth on his sleeve.

_Again!? How are these kids able to tell what's in the juice? The last time this happened was the 287__th__ Hunter Exam._ He thought in a panic, "Ah, my mistake. I guess I should throw all these out and find some better drinks for next year, huh?" He chuckled.

"It'd be a good thought." Pyron added, "By the way, are there any rookies like us?"

"Oh yes, quite a few this year who are prospective. Number 278, Luxus Rayfor von Wurfel, he uses pistols and from what I hear he's quite the ladies man." He pointed out a young man with tan skin and snow white hair with lilac eyes, He wore a blue coat with gold trim and a frilled ascot and frilly cuffs. White gloves and light blue pants with white shoes. He winked at Newt as he passed them by, which caused the girl to blush.

"Renowned fighter from the Heaven's Arena who rose to prominence recently, Number 89, Pyrrha Nikos." She had a brown and gold corset with long brown gloves that reached her biceps. She had a short red skirt with thigh high brown armored boots. On her back was a sword and a shield.

"Then there's Number 203, Carlos Santiago, he's a temple explorer who's a bit off." The boy in question had a blonde Mohawk with sunglasses and piercings on his right ear. He had a scar over the bridge of his nose and a chin goatee with a spiked leather choker with a quartz necklace. He wore a white sleeveless with a yellow and white coat with jeans and converse shoes. On his back was a large axe.

"Right behind him was Number 204, David Frystalik, he's supposed to be a mystic or something." The boy in question wore a black trench-coat with a light blue skull on the back; a T-shirt with a wolf and jeans and sandals. His hair was a black mess and his eyes were crystal blue.

"Then of course there's the Schnee family legacy, Number 165, Weiss Schnee. And of course her butler, Number 166, Deverou Tenebrous." The pair in question was a young girl with white hair tied in a side ponytail and piercing crystal blue eyes. She had a black shirt showing from beneath her large white coat with black buttons and she had thigh height white boots. The boy beside her had raven colored hair and a gentle face, he wore an eye-patch over one eye and the other eye was a chestnut brown. He had a black dress shirt with a white vest and white slacks. His shoes were black with white accents and he had a chain-scythe coiled around his waist.

"Hm, and then there's." He heard screaming from across the way, and saw the man in a brown trench coat with the black button down and grey pants wearing a rabbit mask, "Another psycho, Number 1, White Rabbit. This is his first time here, but he has a reputation as a proficient killer."

"Ah, come on and get up, don't you want your fingers back?" He asked a man who was kneeling holding his hand tightly.

"I just tapped you on the shoulder to ask to group up!" He screamed.

"And why would I team up with a weakling like you?" The rabbit taunted with laughter.

"Ah, yeah, the last person is." Tonpa started as a boy ran up.

"Yo, gramps, can I get some more juice? And if you have any snacks can I please borrow some, I'll pay you back I promise." He said bowing with his hands clasped as if praying.

"Ah, sure, perfect timing actually. Everyone this is number 423, Bloody Knives, why is that your name?" Tonpa asked handing the boy some juice and a bag of chips.

"I dunno, people just gave it to me." The boy in question had unruly jet black hair and piercing red eyes with a red headband. On his left ear were two ring piercings and a cross earring. He bore a red headband and on his head were a set of grey goggles that stood out with his black shirt, red hoodie, and black gloves. Finally he had some ragged jeans and old beat-up converse. "But thanks for the juice old man!"

"No problem, although, these guys tell me it's rotten." Tonpa said with a chuckle.

"Really? Ah well, more for me then." Knives said as he gathered up their juices and walked off with him.

"How can he drink that?" Yang asked in shock.

"Must have a stomach made of titanium." Jaune replied, "So cool."

A bell rang from the far side of the room and they were met with a blonde woman with emerald eyes and glasses. She wore a white shirt and black shirt with leggings and heels, and had a black and purple cape she wore. "Hello there, I am Glynda Goodwitch, your examiner for this first segment of the Hunter Exam, if you will follow me we can begin."

The gang looked to one another in anxiety, the Hunter Exam had begun.

_Faced with new foes, and many trials before them, how will Ruby and the gang fair against such overwhelming odds? And just what is this first phase? The starting Number is 500, we'll see how many survive the first phase._

**And so they shall embark, to glory! Also a few people slipped in at the last moment, who could they be? Definitely not who you think...I'll say that much...unless you think, well I can't reveal. Until next time!**


	4. Run!

**So, it took a while to put this one out because I've been swamped with school and my family problems have exponentially increased, but I won't let it get me down! On with the RWBY I say, that being said all stories are sorta on a "I don't know when I can write" Hiatus. So they'll be here and there along the way but will be just as good if not better! So without further ado, the Exam!**

Chapter 4- Run!

_Arriving at the Hunter Exam, Ruby and companions quickly learn about their competition and meet a few sinister characters. Preparing to embark on a long and arduous journey to claim the title of Hunter that few hold, these youths will soon see the hard trials before them._

"Now if you will all kindly follow me." The Huntress declared as everyone moved in a sort of mob format following her all the way out to the cliff behind the school. She led them to the edge and stopped, turning to face them. "As I stated before, I am Glynda Goodwitch and I am the examiner for the first portion of the Hunter Exam, I really don't feel like repeating myself so please pay attention." Everyone snapped to attention and she continued to speak, "The reason you are here is because you are lucky. Not because you are strong, intelligent, or skilled, it is due to luck. So as an examiner it is my job to weed out the weak and break the unbreakable so that only the finest specimens remain to become Hunters."

Jaune gulped and Ruby was on edge with everyone else in the crowd as everyone seemed to shift from confident to uncomfortable. "That being said, your first task is very simple. Keep up." She said as she dove suddenly off the cliff to the forest below. Everyone stood around questioning if she was serious, but quickly jumped when Ruby and Yang shot to the front and jumped.

"Woohoo!" Yang cried as she and her sister were used to the woods and were very sure of their abilities to maneuver and survive. Yang grabbed the closest tree in a grip strong enough to break a man's arm, and kicked off, jumping from tree to tree as she reached the floor and saw Glynda jogging along at a decent pace as she trotted on to catch up as Ruby swung from a branch and landed next to her sister matching her pace.

"Nailed it!" Ruby grinned.

"Don't take my thing."

"I wonder where Jaune and the others are." Ruby said as she looked behind her to see Tonpa running with Todo and Zepile close on his tail.

"I wouldn't worry about it, they're probably fine." Yang replied focused only on the woman before her.

"Yang's right, you need to have your eyes ahead of you." Blake said appearing before them with a grin as she had rushed past them.

Ruby looked back and saw a very odd sight rushing towards them towards the head of the pack. "Skater punk!"  
>"Stupid rich boy!" Knives roared as he and Luxus rushed past Ruby and Yang sending them spinning as they charged towards the front, with their foreheads locked as they angrily tried to push the other off the path.<p>

"When did this 'follow the leader' become a race?" Yang asked as she quickly recovered from dizziness.

"I don't know, but I don't want to lose!" Ruby said as she took off at lightning speed leaving Yang behind to jog on her own.

"Jeez, Ruby always was quick-footed." Yang said as she jogged keeping a good eye on the pack as Glynda picked up the pace to stay ahead of the racers.

"I'll say." Caradin said jogging up to her, "Caradin Cross." He said extending his hand to shake.

"Yang Xiao Long." She replied shaking his hand and noticing the unusual coffin he was carrying while running. "And you're carrying a coffin."

He looked at it, "So I am."

They shared silence for a few minutes as they jogged on towards the pack, before a sight caught them off-guard. "Faster, Deverou! A Schnee will not be second best in this race!" She said as she was being carried by her butler who took off at incredible speeds towards the front of the pack.

"Well, that was a thing." Caradin said with a laugh.

"Why is everyone stealing my one liners?" Yang mumbled in frustration.

"You say that too?" Caradin asked in genuine ignorance.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, I guess the others are working their way through the traps by now." He added scratching his chin.

"Wait, what traps?" She responded in shock.

"Oh, you didn't know? Yeah there are traps along the path to weed out the weaker members." He said, "There are trip-wires, pitfalls, sometimes they just let the environment do the work for them."

"Move it losers!" A boy in armor called as he shoved his way past them flanked by three other boys. He had short hair and was rather big.

"Get a life, Cardin!" Caradin cried at him.

"You know him?" Yang asked.

"Yeah sort of, he took the exam a few years back, but failed so now he's brought some meat shields with him I guess." Caradin said with a smirk as Carlos approached him.

"Yo, Cross, we gonna hurry along or do you want to flirt more?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah. Hey listen, if you need any help come to me, because I'll help you more than Tonpa, he's got a bad rep around here." Caradin explained as he and Carlos took off talking about temples and relics.

Yang ran on, being passed by other sprinters and people who were trying to make it to the front first as the pack pulled so far ahead of her she wasn't sure which direction to go. She just kept running in a straight line, running out of steam as she went on, hoping she was getting closer. The ground shifted beneath her and she felt herself falling, looking at the spikes beneath her and quickly grabbing the wall of the hole trying to climb out, the dirt crumbling in her grasp. She saw her fate before her and a familiar hand shot out and grabbed hold of her to pull her out. She looked up at her rescuers and saw Jaune and Pyrrha hovering over her, "Are you okay, Yang?" Jaune asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, where were you?" She asked.

"Let's just say I got caught up in Ruby's enthusiasm without thinking of a way to get down safely." He chuckled nervously, "Pyrrha here came to my aid; I guess I'm really lucky."

"No kidding, gee thanks." Yang said to Pyrrha.

"Oh it was no trouble, as they say, there is strength in numbers." She said confidently with a smile.

"Well then I guess we should get moving." Yang added, stretching her arms and legs for an even longer run. The three of them took off running as a group, quickly catching up with the pack, as the forest receded and a wide open field was before them with uneven rocky ground.

"Yo, long time no see." Pyron said with a smirk, dropping behind the pack to run with his friends.

"Yeah, I got distracted and these two pulled my ass out of the fire." Yang replied gesturing to the two behind her who jogged on diligently.

"Hey again." Jaune wheezed.

"Hello." Pyrrha said with a smile and a wave, barely breaking a sweat.

"So you're Pyrrha Nikos, world renowned fighter?" Pyron asked.

"I'd hardly say world renowned." She said looking down modestly.

"Well you're a big player in Heaven's Arena right?" Newt asked.

"Yes, I guess so." She replied timidly as they passed more people and neared the front.

"So why'd you come to become a Hunter if you're already such a good fighter?" Newt asked quizzically.

"I figured it would be best to test myself and plus Hunters are among the privileged few who can go where they please and act however they wish." She said, "I'd like to see the world and experience the freedoms that this world has to offer." She added with a smile.

"That's pretty weird." Pyron said as they bumped into the people in front of them. "Hey, why are we stopping?" Before them were the other candidates as they had all gathered at a large ravine with a stone bridge crossing to the other side, and a large cliff behind it.

They looked at the sea of people before them as Ruby rejoined her sister and her friends, "Ms. Goodwitch is seeing who made it and continuing from there."

"How were the traps?" Pyron asked her.

"Ms. Goodwitch said about fifty people probably fell for them and died, but for us it wasn't hard to spot them and get around them."

Yang bit her lip in anger. _She noticed and evaded them all and I got caught in one measly pitfall? I can't lose to Ruby._ She thought as her sister bounced with excitement.

"Alright, 442 of you successfully made it through the initial run, so congratulations on passing the first half." Glynda said as there were cheers and cries of relief. "However, this is meant to test your resolve, and I refuse to accept weak willed individuals. So to end the first test, you must jump into the ravine." She said sternly.

"Are you insane?" The blonde haired boy with Cardin cried, "The first jump was fine because we watched you go, but you're telling us to jump into a pitch black ravine?"

"I didn't know you were so weak-hearted." She replied coldly as he backed away with about 75 others. "Well there you have it. The rest of you, feel free to embark."

Yang and the others dove from the cliff into the darkness of the ravine, quickly finding that a net of vines lay beneath and they all scurried down into the darkness to be greeted by a giant metal door. "What do you think it is?" Yang asked Ruby.

A loud screech came from the speakers near the door as the pre-recorded message played, "Hello and welcome, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and you will now be entering Blood Gulch Prison, home to some of the most notorious criminals in the world, your second phase will be to successfully navigate out of the prison and survive. Good luck." It clicked off and they faced the large steel door as it slowly crept open.

"I guess there's no going back now." Ruby said extending her scythe and slowly walking towards the door, on the other side criminals of unfathomable depravity.

_Another chapter of the Hunter Exam comes to a close as our Heroes enter Phase 2. Will Ruby and her companions survive the trials ahead, or will the depraved criminals of the ravine asylum be their tomb? The remaining number of candidates is 367._

**So I know this was kind of short as the anime took about 3-4 episodes to cover the first phase, but they short changed the second so I intend to do the opposite and drag out the second phase with riddles, puzzles, battle, death, and Cardin getting punched in the face! So look forward to the next episode and expect to see a familiar face in the next one. :3**


	5. Prisoners and Executioners

**Well, after months of overwhelmingly, horridly, crushing depression I am back and not dead. I practically forced myself to complete this and even now I have thousands of other things to do and I'm battling internally with just about everything from trying not to drink myself to death, to getting out of bed, to trying to excel in school. So just so you know how much of a struggle this was, please enjoy.**

Chapter 5- Prisoners and Executioners

_The Hunter Exam is past it's first phase and Ruby and her companions embarked upon a race through the dangerous Emerald Forest to reach the end of the first phase and immediately embarked on the second. A dive into the darkness left them confronted with the Blood Gulch Prison, and the serial inmates brought here because of offenses against humanity._

"So." Ruby said her voice trailing off, "Who's going to open the door?"

As she said this, Newt walked towards the door and kicked one of them open, the hinges vibrating from the impact a few of them cracking under the strain as everyone filed into the large chamber before them with a multitude of branching paths of varying sizes all blocked by metal doors with screens above them. Just then, Glynda's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "The following doors will open in correspondence to your badges, please flip them over and consult them. Each of you will have a number and a color, the number is the amount of people in your group and your color decides who you are capable of teaming up with." Glynda stated.

Ruby and her friends looked to one another and flipped over their badges carefully and gazed at the results. "Um, well," Ruby started staring at her own badge, "What were the results?"

Jaune and Pyrrha flipped over their badge to reveal they had the color blue and the size requirement for their group was four, Jaune chuckled and sighed as he and Pyrrha left to find other members. Yang's badge had the color yellow and the number three, while Blake's was blue with the number one, and Pyron and Newt's was green with the number two. Ruby looked at hers and frowned, the color red and the number three, she would be paired with people she didn't know and she'd be separated from Yang for real this time. "Yo!" Knives said as he approached their group with his typical casual demeanor, "So I got Red 3, any of you got that?"

"Um, I did." Ruby stated as she showed off her badge.

"Cool! Now we just need one more and we'll be good!" He grinned as she frowned and looked at her sister who tried to give her a reassuring look.

"Yo, Yang!" Caradin said as he approached dragging Luxus in tow, "You've got Yellow 3 right?"

"How'd you know!?" She said taken aback.

"I was just chilling with a group of others keeping an eye on y'all when this kids face changed when you spoke, so I confiscated,"

"Stole." Luxus corrected.

"Borrowed his badge, and saw he had Yellow 3 like me so I was guessing that you did too." Caradin said, "And your reaction just let me know."

"You there, commoners!" Weiss declared as she strode towards them with her butler nowhere to be seen. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I was wondering if any of you possessed a Red 3?"

"Yo." Knives said raising his left hand and pointing at Ruby with his right, as Weiss' face dropped.

"A vagrant and a child, terrific." She said as she turned to look somewhere else.

"Oi, Ice Queen." Knives called as she wheeled on him with a furious expression, "You can either keep looking for a team with an open spot, or you can settle for us. But just to let you know in case you didn't notice, everyone else has basically found their pairs." He said blankly as she turned to confirm his statement, Ruby had noticed it too and Knives was right; everyone was no longer nervous and were grouped in various small circles.

"I-you-argh!" She declared in frustration and stormed over to them and set her foot down with a huff, "Very well, but if you ruin my chances of becoming a Hunter we're going to have problems."

"Oh you should be worrying about yourself, because I'm not going to be the one to slow us down and neither is she." Knives said as he pointed to Ruby. "So keep up princess, I don't plan on stopping for anything." He said coldly as the loudspeakers buzzed again.

"I've synchronized your badges and you will enter the gate with your team's pictures on them. The challenges ahead will be perilous, if you wish to turn back, now is the time." She called, as no one stirred. "Well then, proceed."

The pictures flashed over the doors and everyone ran to their corridors quickly, because the race was on!

_Blue 4, Team Jaune_

"Okay, we've got this guys, the first challenge will be nothing!" Jaune declared with confidence to his team that stood before him. He looked out at Pyrrha who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up as he looked over to his other teammates, Ren and Nora. Ren looked around lazily and walked right past him while Nora stood there picking her nose.

"Cool speech bro! Hey Ren, when do I get to smash stuff!?" She said chasing after him as she skipped across the ground. Jaune sighed and followed them through the large stone tunnel until it opened up into a small room full of armored individuals wearing various gear and carrying strange weapons. They saw the kids at the end of the tunnel and they chuckled.

"Looks like the Warden is being cruel today, it's just a couple of punk kids!" The Leader declared, "Pyro, take care of this."

The man bore a shark style helmet and heavy armor with a flame thrower as he walked forward and started up his weapon. Jaune opened his mouth to cry out a warning, but it was Ren who spoke first. "Nora, go smash him."

"You got it!" She said with a sing song voice as she skipped towards him and Pyrrha watched in fear as the man bathed her in fire.

"Nora!" Jaune cried out as Ren held him back.

"Just watch." Ren stated simply as Nora walked through the flames unharmed and grabbed his flamethrower crushing the industrial steel in her hands like paper. The men looked in horror as she drew back her fist to punch the flame soldier, and as her fist collided with his torso, his limbs and head exploded outward as his torso was reduced to chunks of bone and flesh and a lot of red mist.

"Ren, he didn't put up a fight!" Nora complained as Jaune shook with fear before vomiting next to Ren, as Pyrrha stood shocked.

"Aura." She said looking at Ren who simply nodded.

"Nora, play with the others some." Ren said as he walked towards the door the mercenaries were guarding. The other seven looked on in fear.

"Kill her!" Their leader cried as two people with chainguns began to open fire and Nora ran towards them evading their bullets before spin kicking both of their heads into nothing but crumpled helmets oozing red and pink matter. Their sniper tried to fire and Ren simply pointed at him and his head was crushed by an unseen force. A sleeveless male and his buddy ran towards Ren and he swept his hands outward as they were both ripped violently in half, and the female of the group ran towards Nora in a flurry of blades as Nora simply danced around the knives before kicking her head clean off as it fell into the lap of the leader as he looked up at his executioners with fear. "Please, have mercy!"

"Hmmm, nope!" Nora said as she gripped his head and made a permanent dent in the steel door as the man's head shattered on impact with a sickening crunch. Jaune stood in awe and terror of these two people he had teamed up with, what was that terrifying power he just witnessed, and how could they kill so easily without a second thought?

"You used Nen." Pyrrha said as she walked towards them.

"Even if we hadn't the end results would have been the same, it just made things move faster." Ren stated as he walked towards the door and one of four green lights came on, as Nora and Pyrrha approached the door two more lights activated. Jaune trembled as Ren called out to him, "Oi, come on I want to hurry up to the next section." He called as Jaune still shook.

"How, how can you kill so easily!? How is it you can just take a life and act like it's a game or that it doesn't even matter!?" He shouted at them through tears, "What on earth was that power just now!? And why on earth, are you standing there Pyrrha!?"

She looked at the ground, "Jaune, life and death are a part of this, and if you didn't want to kill then these men surely would have ended your life. If you just continue with us and please bear with it all, I will explain everything about their powers as well as how to become just as strong."

He looked at the floor and walked forward and as the green light came on the door opened and they walked silently into the pitch black abyss.

_Green 2, Team Pyron_

Pyron and Newt walked through the winding labyrinth of caves and tunnels hearing the screams of their fellow Hunter Hopefuls as well as their victims. "This is really fucked up." Newt said as she walked with her hammer on her shoulder.

"But it's not like we're completely unused to death." Pyron said as he kept walking, "Remember your father and my village." He said as they walked through the darkness.

"Seems like everywhere we go we're at the epicenter of death." Newt said as she looked at the door before them and at the end of the hall guarding the door was a beast the likes of which neither of them had ever seen.

"What is that?" Pyron asked as he got closer and it lashed out. It was humanoid in shape, but it's feet and hands were claws covered in scales and it's face had scales on it's cheeks and forehead as it barred it's razor sharp teeth, and it's lizard tail twitched violently as it hissed. "Jesus!"

"Leave!" It roared at them, "You are not the King, you aren't Pyra either, now go away!" The beast walked back to the door and sat down.

"We need to get past that door." Newt said as she walked towards him and he didn't strike.

"You smell like the swamp, like home." He hissed as he ruffled his bark brown hair and flashed his emerald slit eyes, "Are you a Swamp Witch?"

She grimaced at the term and her hand tightened on her hammer, "I was called one, yeah."

He chuckled, a horrible gravely rasping of a laugh, "They called my mother that too, weighted her by her ankles just beneath the water's surface so she could see freedom but never reach. All because we were different, all because I killed that imposter."

"What are you?" Pyron asked again.

"It speaks, so annoying as it is. It looks like Pyra but it is a smelly male, it should just shut up." The monster replied, "I am Chimera Ant or so they call me. I was created by my King Meruem, and stolen from the Rat by the Warden. She gave me a job, guard the gate, if anyone tries to escape, kill them. I do a good job and she calls my name and gives me yummy things to eat."

"Well may we pass?" Newt asked him as he growled in frustration.

"Too many questions, go away." He said as he lay on his side and got ready to take a nap.

"If you let us pass, the Warden won't get mad at you and you won't have to hear our questions." Pyron bargained.

At this the monster sat up straight, "Warden won't yell, and you go away?"

"Yeah, just let us pass and we'll leave you alone." Newt said.

The monster pondered this for a while before grinning and nodding, "Go away now smelly man and swamp girl."

"It's Pyron, and this is my sister Newt." He said as he motioned to her as they walked towards the door as the creature laughed even more.

"World is weird, fate is funny." The monster laughed as he looked at Newt, "Do not let your bird escape, because they will always try to leave."

"Who are you?" She asked as he chuckled more.

"I am Newton, monster of the New Gorteau's Swamps!" He cackled, "Now go swamp girl, go and cage your bird!" He cackled as she walked away disgusted and afraid.

_With the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam underway, two teams have passed their first trial and proceeded further into the dungeon. What dark beasts await within, and what is this mysterious power called Nen? As Jaune and Pyron near their goals the spotlight shifts to a different group of heroes next chapter, as Ruby and Knives trials with Weiss have only just begun. The remaining number of candidates is 332.'_

**Okay, depressing shit aside I honestly hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will desperately try to finish off my other RWBY fic so I can focus on this one for a while. I'm really struggling here, so prayers and reviews please, as I try to make it through the next two months.**


	6. Let's Play Examiner

**Well it's been a relatively unproductive weekend just the way I like it. With exception of this chapter I've done nothing but watch Netflix and play Dragon Age: Inquisition and it's been pretty fucking sweet. If you also read my other fanfiction RWBY: The Darkness Within, I'm doing a Q&A soon so please read it and submit questions. Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Let's Play Examiner

_With the first few steps into the darkness that is Blood Gulch Prison, our heroes already face their trials and overcome them with ease. However their peers aren't so lucky, as fresh blood flows now in the prison and corpses of fools who thought they could beat the deadly inmates are now stagnant. Now we focus on our main Heroes, as they make their way through the prison._

_Yellow 3- Team Yang_

"Oi, Yang!" Caradin called as he chucked an unconscious body to the left, adding to the mounting pile of prisoners who were attacking them. "I'm at 42, what about you two?"

Luxus judo-flipped an opponent onto their head and flip kicked another, "22."

Yang engaged five on one against a group of inmates and tucked into a boxing stance as she lunged forward with an uppercut and a side jab, taking out two as she hammer kicked another into the ground and spun kicked another into the wall before turning to the last guy who barely held on to his shiv out of fear. She gave him a slight smile before delivering a flurry of blows to his gut followed by a finishing uppercut. "That makes 50, keep up boys."

Caradin turned to take in the last of the common rabble, "At least 36 left, no biggie right?"

"I thought this was a prison for the worst criminals known to man, why are these guys so weak?" Yang asked as she lifted one off the ground and smashed him into the floor.

"I'm guessing the ring-leaders are further in." Luxus added, "Hey Caradin, you've done this before right? How long does this usually go?"

"There's an average of five to six phases, and each phase can have a different number of sub-phases. The exam two years ago had two sub-phases in the first and second phases, though the second phase's was unintentional. The third had many sub-phases because it acted like this prison on the labyrinth principle. And the fourth and fifth were pretty straight-forward. I can't say for sure how many sub-phases will be here, but I can safely assume anywhere between 3-5 trials before we reach the exit." Caradin added as he beat down a few more enemies, "54!"

"32!" Luxus called out as he beat another.

"61, 62, 63, 64!" Yang cried out in the middle of her rush before skidding to a halt and kicking the 64th in his butt sending him flying to the floor. "And that's all of them, I win!"

"Just wait till later, missy, we have plenty of rounds to pass before it's over." Caradin replied with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely, and when I when you two can buy me dinner." She grinned as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I was planning on doing that regardless." Luxus replied with a slight grin.

"Oh well aren't you cheeky?" Yang said with a laugh, "Well regardless, the door should be open so let's get a move on." As they approached the door, the three green lights blinked on and it hissed open as they walked into a large tunnel. "Just a little while longer till I'm with Ruby."

_Blue 1- Blake_

Blake walked through the tunnel after the door in the main room opened and walked for what felt like an hour before arriving at the room with a simple screen before her. She cocked her head confused as she was expecting a fight between herself and some inmates, but instead a strange symbol popped up on screen, it was a green haired man with round glasses that didn't show his eyes. "Welcome to Oobleck's Fantastical Quiz Time! You have earned the privilege to undergo this test. It's a simple five questions, get them right and you move on!" It showed a little animatic of a smiling Blake going through the door, "Get them wrong and well, we don't have wall spikes for nothing!" He exclaimed as spikes suddenly jutted from the wall and a skull and crossbones appeared on screen. "First question! Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"To help people, and be a champion of the just!" She exclaimed quickly.

"A prepared answer, meaning you don't really know or the reason is just a cover for your true motive. Wrong answer!" The first wall by the door she came in from smashed together, there would be no hope for escape now.

"Next question, what is justice?"

"That's a bit open-ended isn't it?" She inquired.

"I'm asking the questions here, five seconds."

"It's the correction of a wrong, doing the right thing for the sake of seeing action taken against those who are evil." She said with conviction.

"But who's to say who is evil and who is good? Is murder justified if it means that a good man's hands become bloodied? Wrong answer." Another wall smashed behind her. "Do you have people you want to protect?"

"I want to protect the people of the world."

"The people of the world do not want your protection, and even if they were able to gain it, what's to say that you could protect them? At the end of the day you must do what you can for those near you. While I appreciate your answer, your idea is very, very wrong." Another wall slammed behind her, "What do you truly wish to hunt? All Hunters must hunt something as told by the Hunter Commandments, so what will you hunt?"

"I shall hunt down criminals who disrupt the law and order of this world, putting an end to a certain band of outlaws is my goal. But there is much more I must do." She replied.

"So you wish to be a Crime Hunter, Blacklist Hunter, Terrorist Hunter? Or do you even know what it is you want? Perhaps you know what you want but you don't think you can make it? That being said, would you give up everything to kill these criminals?"

"Without hesitation."

"Wrong answer." He replied as the fourth wall slammed shut, there was nowhere to go but forward or to death. "To easily cast aside friends, family, and your own life is foolish and pathetic. Especially considering you don't know what you want; final question Ms. Belladonna." He said calling her by a name she had never told him. "Are you afraid of dying?"

She hesitated, it was a question she expected but was still unprepared for. "You have a limited amount of time, but I will give you ten seconds to respond. 10."

_How could he ask her this, weren't Hunters supposed to be ready to give their lives for what they hunt?_ "9."

_But he had called her foolish for discounting everything for her revenge, but why?_ "8."

_Hunters were selfish beings and she knew it, they doggedly pursued that which interested them and blocked out all else but the hunt._ "7."

_Wasn't being a Hunter about helping others while helping yourself?_ "6."

_Was she wrong this whole time?_ "5."

_She didn't want to cast aside Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyron, or Newt, but gaining the strength to stop her adversaries came first._ "4."

_Didn't it? Or was she wrong about that too?_ "3."

_She didn't want to lose her friends, she didn't want to die, and she didn't want to fail in her mission, but in order to succeed something must need to be sacrificed right?_ "2."

_She didn't know what to do, why were things like this, she wasn't ready yet, she had so much else she wanted to do!_ "1."

"Yes!" She screamed shaking as tears slowly found their way down her face as every ounce of energy was devoted to not collapsing and crying into her hands, "I'm afraid to die, I'm afraid to lose the friends I've just made, and I'm afraid if I don't get stronger I will never be able to stop the White Fang! But," She paused composing herself, "but that doesn't mean I don't know what I want! I want a lot of things, because that's what being human is, but the things closest to my heart I want to shield to protect them from pain and from my enemies! I can't afford to die here! So to answer your question, yes I am afraid, but I refuse to let that fear rule me. Now open the door or kill me."

It was silent for a while before the door unlocked, "Congratulations Ms. Belladonna, not only were you truthful with me, but you were truthful with yourself. Remember though that the people you try to protect will also try to protect you, so reach out to your friends and ask for help, because your pride isn't worth dying for." She walked through the door down another tunnel wondering what she would do now.

_Red 3- Team Ruby_

"Hurry up, dolts! I don't want to be the last team to arrive!" Weiss fussed as she stomped ahead of Ruby and Knives. Ruby moved quickly with her short legs to keep up with Weiss while Knives strolled calmly behind them with his hands on his head.

"Hey, are you guys hungry too? Let's stop for food." He said casually looking around.

"We're in a prison, in the middle of an exam, and you're thinking about food!?" Weiss cried.

"I'm fucking hungry." Knives said, "Good thing I kept my back pack with me." He replied as he unzipped it and pulled out two cheeseburgers and began eating.

"Seriously!?" She roared.

"They were three for five Jenny back in Beacon so I bought a bunch and kept them in my backpack with two thermoses of drinks." Knives explained. "Sorry if I come prepared." He said as he washed down his meal with some soda from a thermos.

"You are unbelievable!" She roared.

"No I'm really rather believable if you're not crazy." Knives said as he played with his wild hair.

Weiss groaned in anxiety and they heard small laughter from the end of the hall where a man with crimson shaggy hair and a rugged red beard looked up at them with his golden serpentine eyes. He had pale white skin and wore a prison uniform with the sleeves torn off and a brown rugged cloak. "You're all so cute." He said as he licked his lips menacingly.

Weiss shuddered as she drew her rapier and pointed it at the man, "I, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee House will not be intimidated by a common criminal."

Ruby drew her scythe and Knives simply set his backpack and blade down as he started stretching, "Knives what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Put the scythe away and limber up, keep an eye on his movements and learn what you can from Weiss. If things go south we intervene." He said confidently and calmly. Whatever this guy was, Knives had fought many people like him.

"My, oh my, you children are so cold these days. Tell you what, I'll play examiner and we'll see who passes and who fails." He said as he extended his hand with untrimmed but manicured fingernails like claws. "Who will be first?"

Weiss rushed him with a flurry of jabs all of which he ducked and weaved between, his eyes bouncing around like marbles as he tracked her every motion. He swung out with his left hand in a wide sweep using his hand like a blade. Weiss flipped away and spun towards him slashing and jabbing, keeping the tempo of the dance at an accelerated pace as he easily matched her blow for blow and even began to drive her back with his counter-attack. A card slipped from his sleeve and he swung towards her throat, she leapt back as Knives and Ruby flinched, not being able to see the rapid movement of the man. The cut was shallow, but she was bleeding from her throat as the man licked the blood from the card. "Mmm, bitter sweet." He said with a cruel grin, "And you're not half bad there girl, it's a shame I'll have to kill you now."

He rushed forward, doubling back just as quickly when the scythe blade collided with the ground and the young girl's boots collided with his chest. "Oof, that wasn't very nice. But oh so clever." He said as he slowly walked towards her with a card in each hand. "Will we play next?" He finished as he rushed her and drew back his hands, she quickly pulled the scythe from the ground and collapsed the blade turning it into a pole and spun it rapidly to keep him from attacking from the front. He jumped to the side as she had anticipated and lashed out quickly with her scythe blade which he danced beneath and closed in on her as she tried to back away, kicking forward with her right foot and briefly catching him in the chest. "Ooh, not bad, however." He said as he wrapped his arm around his leg and lifted the other in a chop, "When kicking, you want to deliver enough force to do more damage." He swung down towards her kneecap and she feared the pain that would soon flood through her body as it never came. She looked and saw only red, the back of Knives' hoodie as he held the man's arm in place.

"Ruby, get back." He said sternly, acting like a completely different person now. "Treat Weiss' wound and then get ready to return to the fight. I doubt I will hold him for long."

"Eh? Not even going to try?" The man asked as he waved his finger around before pointing accusingly at Knives, to which Knives dodged like he was flinging a spear at him, "Oh, you can see it?"

"No I can't, but my cousin has a similar malevolent presence and when he points at people they are forced to obey. However regardless of my ability to see aura, it doesn't mean I can't sense it. And yours is telling me that you're barely able to contain your excitement or your will to kill." Knives said as he analyzed the man, "And I should know better than anybody what a killer looks like. Plus you have a pretty shitty disguise, Magician Hisoka."

"Oh, so you did figure it out." The man said removing his beard and as it left his hand it became nothing more than a handkerchief. He slicked his hair back and threw off his cloak as he took a more laid back stance. "What was it that revealed my identity?"

"I saw you in action a year ago at Heaven's Arena, and then a few months later in Yorknew during that incident with the Phantom Troupe. A guy like me knows when something is a lost cause, so when the don's hired professional assassins to deal with the Troupe I turned them down. No point in me dying this young and beautiful, am I right?" He said with his usual arrogance, Ruby watched them and could see what Knives meant about sensing aura. Their bloodlust for one another was barely contained at best, and Ruby was surprised she didn't notice Knives' killer intent sooner.

"I see, you recognized me by my fighting style and appearance, how clever, but tell me, why do you insist you can't win?" Hisoka said with a smirk.

"Because I don't have access to the power you have yet. But once I find it's secret I will return to fight you, because it's always fun to keep a group of people around you can test yourself against." Knives finished with a smile.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Hisoka said with a smile.

"No cheap tricks?" He asked.

"No promises." Hisoka replied.

This time it was Knives who smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_With the second phase in full swing and a sudden development underway, will Ruby and her friends make it out of this alive? With Juane in the company of killers, Pyron and Newt advancing towards their next challenge, Yang slowly approaching the end, and Blake left questioning her motives and logic, it is slowly turning into a test against themselves than their opponents. Will their darkness overtake them, or will they rise above it all and claim the title of Hunter? The remaining number of candidates are 320._

**And that's that, the familiar face all along was Hisoka! :3 I love that psychotic bastard. Anyway, read, review, favorite or follow please!**


End file.
